A double blind, placebo controlled, randomized, multiple dose, oral dose regimen finding study of GPA-748 in growth hormone deficient adults, The goal of this study is to evaluate safety and pharmacodynamic responses of GH, IGF-l and IGF-BP3 to three different dose regimens of GPA-748 in growth hormone deficient adults.